


Not Jealous

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, ep 104, harrison POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison was not jealous and had no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a bit/a lot darker in tone and also super short, sorry. I really do love Felicity so much but yeah. This. I like playing with different levels of Harrison darkness I've decided. Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

With everything going on and the surprise arrival of Ms Smoak Harrison was on edge. not that he was jealous but the way Barry looked at her made is blood boil. He knew the two of them weren't meant to be. Even if they started dating it would never last. He knew this and still he was having a hard time controlling himself. Barry was his. Barry would be his. 

Watching Barry try to impress her. He shouldn't even need to try. Barry was flawless, beautiful, and powerful. She was lucky he even payed her any attention at all. Sure she was smart and pretty but that didn't give her the right. 

Coming in, asking all those questions. Questioning his efforts to protect Barry. Oh if she only knew. Harrison had killed and would kill again. He would kill anyone who would dare stand in Barrys way, in his way. 

Then came time for her to leave. He would have been happy save for that awkward display, the hug. It wasn't just a hug and everyone could see it. Harrison clenched his fist as they stood in that post hug pre–kiss pose. 

Harrison didn't know what he would have done if they had kissed but he was glad they didn't. He needed to get ahold of himself. Barry was his, yes, but he was also a force of nature that belonged to the world. Harrison needed to learn to share... At least for now.


End file.
